Aishiteru niisan
by CyanideSlavery
Summary: A collection of various Elricest based drabbles I will be updating whenever inspiration hits. rated M for safety atm
1. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares

**Fandom: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Al x Ed

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warnings:** Incest, kinda fluffy, set after the end of Conqueror of Shambala – but there really aren't any spoilers.

**Description:** Ed is plagued by nightmares and fears that Al hates him. Spoilers for the whole series. Drabble, Elricest, shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal…except for the DVD's and a hell of a lot of merchandise…but no I do not own the rights is what I mean.

Ed bolted upright in his bed. Beads of sweat ran down his face and mingled with the tears he had been crying in his sleep. Ed brushed the tears away with a trembling hand.

Nightmares were nothing new for him, yet they still struck the deepest feelings of guilt and sadness into his heart. Images of those who had suffered because of him, those who died because of him, the mistakes he had made, all that pain, it haunted him.

He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed his eyes to fight off the tears that were on the verge of falling once again.

The worst part of this nightmare that constantly plagued him was Al. He would stand there, his body returned to normal, but his eyes would stare hollowly at Ed.

"_Who are you?_" the nightmare Al would ask

Ed would frown "_It's me…Ed…don't you remember? I'm your brother._"

"_You got me my body back_." Al would state

Ed would smile and nod at his dearest brother, but his smile would falter as Al bowed his head.

"_It was your fault I lost it in the first place!_" Al's hands would tightly clench into fists as his tear stained face shot up, glaring at Ed "_I suffered so much and it was because you were reckless…it is your fault that I never felt human within that suit of armor, that I missed out on some of the best days of my life…that I was constantly bound to you and now…now I have back my human body yet I still don't feel like I belong within it! You ruined my life! I loath you Edward. I wish you were dead._"

Ed winced as nightmare Al's hate filled voice echoed through his mind.

"Nii-san?" whispered a voice husky from sleep beside him, warm fingers brushing his once automail, now flesh arm "Daijoubu?"

Ed turned to look at his brother and smiled softly at the sight before him. Al's blonde hair was loose and trickling off of the pillow around his head, looking almost like a halo. His big hazel eyes were staring worriedly up at his brother as he awaited the other boy's answer. Nothing made him happier than seeing his brother back in the body that he had been born in, but the nightmare made him wonder if Al really was happy.

"Al I'm sorry." Ed whispered, turning his head away from his brother to stare at the wall

"Doushite? You haven't done anything wrong nii-san." Al said

"I'm sorry that I got your body lost in the gate. I'm sorry you missed out on the best days of your life. I'm sorry for everything…" Ed couldn't continue as his throat constricted from trying to hold back his tears

Al's hand cupped Ed's chin and Ed felt as Al gently turned his head back to face him. Al was sitting up now and looking directly into Ed's eyes.

"Nii-san you lost your arm and leg too, I wasn't the only one who lost something. You need to stop blaming yourself for that because I certainly don't blame you. I learnt so much whilst my soul was attached to that amour, things which I don't think I would have learnt had I been in this body. But most of all I am happy because I was with you Ed and because I can still be here with you now." Al said forcefully

Ed was shocked at the conviction in his younger brother's words. Al smiled gently as he ran his fingers over Ed's cheek.

"Most of all I am glad you got my body back brother so I can once again feel your beautiful skin." Al said softly before heatedly pressing his lips against Ed's and smiling gently his brother returned the kiss with just as much passion.


	2. Neko

**Title: **Neko

**Fandom: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Ed x Al

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warnings:** Incest and shonen-ai. Drabble.

**Description:** Ed is sick of Al bringing home stray kittens all the time, he has come up with a plan to stop it. Elricest, shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FullMetal…

"_Mew_"

Ed turned to look suspiciously at his brother.

"Al?" he asked

Al clasped his leather hands in front of him innocently "Hai nii-san?"

"Open your chest plate." Ed requested

Al jumped and wrapped his arms around his metal torso "Why? There's nothing in there!"

Ed raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "You've been picking up stray kittens again."

"No I haven't!" Al retorted

"_Meow_"

Ed sighed and Al quickly pulled open his chest plate, holding the tiny black kitten in the palm of his hand as he showed it to Ed.

"But look Ed, she's so little and she has nowhere else to go." Al pleaded

Ed glared into the kitten's big blue eyes "We travel too much to be able to look after a cat, you know that Al."

"But nii-san…"whined Al

"Go put it back where you found it." Ed commanded

Al hugged the kitten to his metal chest "You're so mean nii-san!" he wailed before running out of the house

Ed sighed, this was a regular occurrence in the Elric household.

**x x x**

Ed shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had nothing against cats, in fact he rather liked the furry creatures. But he hated the way those damn balls of fur would steal his brother away from them. The way he would cradle them in his arms like precious treasure. He growled. But after this hopefully Al wouldn't feel the need to bring home kittens.

Ed was perched on the edge of the couch in the living room, waiting for Al to get back from the Library.

He was clad in a pair of black silk boxers and had a black velvet choker with a large gold bell on it around his neck. A pair of large neko ears poked out of his loose golden blonde hair and a long tail of the same hue was draped over his automail thigh.

He had ordered the tail and ears from a catalogue that he had found on Mustang's desk as he had waited a few months ago for the Colonel to get back from a meeting with the Furor so he could give him his mission report. A blush played across his face as he remembered that these had been some of the less kinky things he had seen in that catalogue.

Ed felt stupid, but if it meant that Al would be his and only his then this would all be worth it.

He heard the door open and Al's heavy metallic footsteps echoing down the hall. Ed froze and waited for his brother to spot him.

"Nii-san…what are you…"

Ed looked up through his dark lashes at his brother "Meow."


End file.
